Sur tes pas
by Cube-chan
Summary: "Il y a dix ans, toi et moi étions vraiment amis. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait chez toi, pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de Déesse et de manipulation. Et pourtant, j'ai cru en notre amitié. J'y crois toujours, d'ailleurs." présence OCs, pas de Mary-Sue et autres joyeusetés...! Enjoy !
1. Prologue : Pour qui sont ces paroles ?

**Titre :** Sur tes pas

**Auteur** : Cube-chan (je suis aussi "connue" sous le pseudo de Cube !)

**Crédits** : Tout appartient à M'sieur ODA, sans qui l'univers de One Piece n'existerait pas ! Les autres OCs, leurs histoires _et cetera _m'appartiennent...

**Rating** : T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/Drame/Suspense/Amitié/Romance

**Résumé :** "Il y a dix ans, toi et moi étions vraiment amis. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait chez toi, pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de Déesse et de manipulation. Et pourtant, j'ai cru en notre amitié. J'y crois toujours, d'ailleurs."

OCs, pas de Mary-Sue et autres joyeusetés...!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, beh, voilà le prologue !:D Plutôt long, d'ailleurs... Enfin, c'est pas plus mal, je pense...

Juste, j'aimerais éclaircir deux/trois petites choses :3

Déjà, je déteste les Mary-Sue, je trouve ça très chiant, inutile et... Bref. Si jamais Shion ("l'héroïne" de cette histoire) tend trop dans ce domaine là, signalez-le moi, car je sais à quel point c'est pénible de lire une histoire avec une MS !

Je n'ai absolument pas peur des critiques, ni rien, je ne suis pas non plus rancunière, donc n'ayez pas peur et commentez :D /pan/

Ensuite pour la "romance"... Autant le dire tout de suite, j'aime pas les trucs mielleux à souhait (surtout dans One Piece) et je préfère largement une relation ambiguë à un truc toutmocheetpascrédibleD: (en gros, ne vous attendez pas à un baiser langoureux d'ici trois chapitres, ni même à un lemon (même si j'aime bien ça, je l'avoue :D))

Note : Sachez que **dans ce prologue, le point de vue est interne** et non pas omniscient ! Le personnage dont on suit le pdv apparaîtra "en chair et en os" dans deux chapitres !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue: Pour qui sont ces paroles?**

_East-Blue,_

_Île de Saafran, Royaume de Virtus, ville de Virtus, bas-quartiers ouest._

Elle courait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sale. Elle était jeune, environ neuf ou dix ans. Peut être un peu moins, peut être un peu plus. Au fond, tout le monde s'en fichait. Cela n'a aucune réelle importance. Votre regard sur elle changerait-il si elle était plus âgée ou plus jeune ? Dans ce cas, allez-vous en. Vous risquez d'être incroyablement déçu. Ceci n'est pas une histoire où le bien et le mal pourront être mis chacun de leur coté. Sachez-le pour la suite : ici, tout le monde est plus ou moins mauvais. Attention, je nuance mes propos : j'ai dit " plus ou moins " mauvais. Oh. Je sais, vous pensez que je dis ça parce que l'action se passe dans des bas-quartiers. Honte à vous d'avoir de telles pensées. Loin de moi l'envie de vouloir entretenir les clichés.

Toujours est-il qu'elle était pressée, qu'elle courait rapidement, à en perdre le souffle. Elle tenait dans sa main droite, quatre poches plastiques remplies d'alcool et de petites choses à grignoter. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inutile. Son oncle l'avait envoyé dans la supérette la plus éloignée juste pour trois poches de cacahuètes, deux bouteilles d'alcool bas de gamme et deux poches de chips.

Cette jeune fille qui courait tard la nuit, c'était Fress D. Shion. Pauvre enfant rejetée par ses pairs. Fille de Takane Akina et de Fress D. Even. Un pirate plutôt célèbre. Elle ne les avait jamais vu. Une fois, quand son oncle n'était pas trop éméché par la bière, il lui avait montré une photo de sa mère. D'après lui, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'est vrai, elles avaient les même cheveux verts (quelle couleur horrible à porter !), les même yeux et la même forme de nez. Shion n'a jamais redemandé à voir la photographie. Sans doute, cela lui faisait trop mal. Il faut dire qu'en aucun cas, sa mère n'a souhaité la rencontrer. Shion ne lui en voulait pas pourtant. De toute façon, elle fait rarement allusion à sa mère. Elle évite le sujet du mieux qu'elle peut. Quand on lui posait des questions sur sa famille, elle répondait tout simplement que sa mère avait disparu. Pas « morte » mais « disparu ». Nuance assez subtile pour une enfant ? Un mort ne revient JAMAIS. Mais un disparu, sa situation est inconnue. Il peut être MORT mais il peut être VIVANT. Donc il peut REVENIR. Au fond, Shion ne sait jamais trop fait d'illusions. Sa mère ne s'était pas manifestée en dix ans.

… On peut dire que la probabilité qu'elle souhaite voir sa fille est assez faible ?

Shion tomba sur les fesses. Elle venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle releva ses yeux bleus pour voir de qu'il s'agissait. En fait, elle ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir avec QUI elle s'était cognée et s'empressa de s'excuser. En se relevant pourtant, elle fut bien obligée de remarquer à quel point, l'homme en face d'elle avait une stature plus qu'impressionnante. C'était assez incroyable d'ailleurs... C'était un vieil homme. Ses cheveux blancs et ses rides étaient un signe de vieillesse. Mais par contre... Il mesurait presque deux mètre. Plus peut être. Il rajusta sa cravate et son costume blanc.

… On aurait dit un gars de la mafia.

Shion s'excusa immédiatement. Avec beaucoup plus de respect et d'entrain que tout à l'heure. Elle eut réellement l'air désolée...

À sa grande surprise, l'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Shion se méfia tout de même, après tout, ce type pouvait facilement l'attraper et l'emmener avec lui on-ne-sait-où. Elle n'était pas très fut-fut. Mais elle n'était pas bête. Non, au contraire, elle était très intelligente. Mais elle était trop naïve, trop gentille. Comme disait son oncle « Trop bon, trop con ».

« - Tu es Fress D. Shion, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t il.

Déjà, c'était très suspect cette façon de s'adresser à une gamine. Cet homme avait mentionné son nom complet. Et il avait rajouté un « n'est-ce pas » à la fin. En fait, il savait PERTINEMMENT qu'il s'adressait à la bonne personne. Shion se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

« - Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ? » Répondit-elle fermement avec cependant une once de peur dans sa voix.

Ses paroles se voulaient tranchantes et déterminées. Sauf qu'on aurait juste dit une pisseuse niaise et effarouchée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire. Je fais parti de la Marine et je suis... »

Shion n'attendit pas la fin, ce qui en somme, était tout à fait naturel. Elle se releva et partit aussi vite qu'elle put. Les poches plastiques claquaient contre ses jambes maigres ce qui la ralentissait énormément. Elle eut peur. Peur que ce type – qui se disait faire partie de la Marine mais Shion était persuadée que c'était un mensonge – la rattrape et... et...

Elle aperçut bientôt l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait avec son oncle. C'était un grand bâtiment autrefois blanc mais désormais couleur urine (comme disait son oncle). L'édifice en lui-même n'était pas en mauvais état. Il était juste sale. Le hall d'entrée était sale, les escaliers étaient sales, les caves étaient sales, TOUT était sale et puant. Shion cessa de respirer le temps qu'elle rentre et qu'elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et posa ses sacs.

Elle avait mal aux jambes. La sensation des bouteilles froides, même à travers le plastique et le tissu, ça faisait mal. Shion ôta ensuite sa polaire blanche, trop longue pour elle puisqu'elle tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle voulut d'abord aller se changer pour aller dormir. Mais en réfléchissant bien, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux aller voir son oncle pour lui donner les courses.

En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, elle s'arrêta. Shion n'aimait pas trop se regarder dans la glace. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas très belle. Mignonne, oui, elle pensait l'être... Mais belle ? Un jour, son oncle lui avait dit que les petites filles n'étaient jamais belles. Elles étaient jolies, charmantes mais pas belles. On peut dire qu'une fille est belle que lorsqu'elle a atteint les quinze ans (âge où, d'après son oncle, les petites filles commençaient à être des femmes). Shion pensait au départ qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle se dit qu'il n'avait peut être pas tort... La jeunette avait quelques tâches noires sur son visage, de la poussière, qu'elle essuya avec ses petites mains. Ses cheveux verts semblaient lisses, trop raides même et ses yeux avait toujours leur étrange couleur bleu. Un bleu clair fascinant.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aimait se dire pour se mettre un peu en valeur, même si ses yeux n'avaient aucun ''pouvoir d'attraction''.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine quand elle remarqua que les amis de son oncle étaient toujours dans le salon. Le froncement de sourcils qu'elle fit à ce moment-là exprimait clairement son mécontentement. La pièce était une véritable porcherie. Ce n'était plus des humains, mais des bêtes ma parole ! Par çi et là, on trouvait des papiers d'emballage, des morceaux d'olives et de chips écrasés... Non, non, non, ce n'était même pas descriptible tellement c'était sale !

Son oncle était assit sur le sofa en compagnie de deux femmes, dont Shion ressentit tout de suite un profond rejet. Ces dames n'avaient rien fait qui aurait pu attirer la colère de l'enfant Elles avaient un visage resplendissant ! Mais surtout elles étaient vêtues de petite tenue, ce qui ne manqua pas de contrarier la petite fille. Ah, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! C'était simplement deux amies qui avaient perdu à une partie de strip-poker.

Sur un autre sofa, d'autres hommes que Shion ne connaissait que de vue étaient affalés et riaient de bons c?urs.

Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle sortit les bouteilles de ses sacs pour les mettre au frais. Alors qu'elle faisait cela en silence, elle entendit son oncle arrivait derrière elle. Shion tressaillit. Il était soûl, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait très bien être **très** gentil comme **très **violent.

« - Alors ?! Tu m'as amené ce que je voulais ?! S'exclama-t il.

- Oui, oncle Tepei. »

Elle avait dit ça normalement, en essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas montrer son dégoût devant l'haleine alcoolisé de son oncle. Elle lui tendit une poche de cacahuètes qu'il lui arracha des mains. Il l'ouvrit et commença à manger, ou plutôt à s'empiffrer. Tepei était un homme d'environs quarante ans, il avait des cheveux très courts et blonds légèrement frisés, tout le contraire de Shion qui les avait longs (mis-dos) et verts. Pourquoi verts, d'ailleurs ? C'était laid, voyant... Si seulement elle avait pu avoir des cheveux bruns ou noirs... Noir, ça irait bien avec ses yeux. Ça donnerait un coté paradoxale entre sa chevelure corbeau et ses yeux vert-pomme... Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas choisir ce genre de choses. Se faire faire une couleur coûtait assez chère et son oncle ne voulait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il jugeait futile.

…

Ça se voyait que c'était pas lui qui se la trimballait, la tignasse verte !

Tepei avait aussi des yeux bleus et un corps massif. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne rouge à fleurs jaunes et un pantalon large blanc. Il se tourna vers sa nièce et commença à lui parler en lui postillonnant (crachant serait le terme exact) dessus.

« - Au fait, l'eau chaude est revenue, psttt, tu vas pouvoir te laver, moi je l'ai déjà fait, psst, quoi? Qu'est qu'y a ? J'ai quelque chose qui va pas ? Hic! Pardon, j'ai le hoquet.

- Euh... Je vais nettoyer les vitres...

- Ouais ouais, vas-hic ! »

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand elle repensa à l'homme qui disait être un marine et qu'elle avait bousculé tout à l'heure, peut être fallait-il qu'elle en parle à son oncle...

« - O-oncle Tepei? Demanda-t elle.

- Quoi?! Hic!

- E-en rentrant, j'ai croisé un homme qui disait être un de la Marine et euh, il semblait me chercher... Murmura-t elle. »

L'homme blêmit aussitôt. La Marine ne s'occupait généralement que des pirates et autres criminels, ils avaient dû avoir vent de ses "affaires" avec les bandits des mers.

« - Tu ne nous as pas vendu au moins ? Demanda-t il tout bas.

- Bi-bien sur que non ! »

Tepei soupira, il alla dans le couloir et regarda par la fenêtre, trois marines attendaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il vit alors un homme plutôt impressionnant rejoindre ces hommes, il portait d'ailleurs un uniforme de haut-gradé.

« - _...C_'est lui. »

Il alla rejoindre son groupe au salon, Shion était entrain de nettoyer les fenêtres qui étaient tâchées de sauce barbecue. Le groupe, lui, se moquait d'elle mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Depuis le temps où ils se foutaient d'elle, elle en avait tellement l'habitude que cela ne la gênait désormais pas plus que ça. En fait, alors qu'elle nettoyait la fenêtre, ils lançaient des coquilles de noix dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle se retournait, ils faisaient comme s'ils discutaient tranquillement. Elle soupirait ensuite...

« - Et merde, la Marine est là. Partez, merde, je veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis mêlé à vos affaires ! Hic ! Beugla son oncle.

- Eh relaxe, tu fais partis des nobles, non ? T'auras aucun problèmes, nous en revanche...

- Ferme-la, merde ! Aboya Tepei. _»_

Le groupe sortit par une porte de secours qui était cachée dans la salle de bain, derrière cette porte se trouvait un escalier métallique qui menait à une ruelle sombre et sale. Tepei empoigna violemment Shion par sa main gauche et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre, il ouvrit la porte du placard et contre le mur se trouvait une poignée de porte, il l'ouvrit, laissant voir un endroit sombre et grouillant de toiles d'araignées et autres...

« - Vous n'allez pas me laisser trop longtemps là-dedans ? Demanda Shion à moitié surprise, à moitié terrifiée.

- On verra ! Entre ! Hic ! Tu iras te doucher plus tard !

- M-mais, comment je vais manger ?!

- J'en sais que dalle ! T'auras qu'à bouffer les rats ! Allez, entre vite ! Et pas un bruit, compris ! Sinon, gare à toi ! »

Shion tressaillit, son oncle la jeta dans la pièce étroite. Elle tomba sur les fesses et se cogna la tête en essayant de se relever. Elle se massa le crâne. Le plafond était trop près du sol et depuis qu'elle avait atteint les un mètre trente cinq, Shion se tapait toujours la tête, ça en devenait presque habituel.

Elle rampa jusqu'à la seule bouche d'aération de la mini-pièce qui représentait la seule accessibilité à l'air. Shion s'assit à coté de la plaque et enroula ses jambes de ses bras. Autour d'elle, elle sentait les rats qui remuaient dans la pénombre. Shion détestait cet endroit mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait très bien que les menaces de son oncle n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la punir au moindre faux pas. Un jour, par exemple, il l'avait forcé à rester pendant cinq minutes dans de l'eau chaude. De l'eau très chaude. Ça pouvait paraître être peu, cinq minutes, mais Shion pouvait vous assurer que dans de l'eau a plus de quarante degrés, c'était... énorme... et très très chaud, aussi.

Elle savait (ou plutôt ''pensait'') que pour quiconque, ce genre de... hum... bref, ce genre d'actes étaient tellement surréaliste qu'ils en devenaient impossible. Du coup, elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas elle, la folle de l'histoire. Tout cela était-il bien réel ? Ou était-ce le fruit d'une imagination – et d'une peur – débordante ? Personne n'avait la réponse.

Shion tremblait de peur, elle était terrifiée et fredonnait dans sa tête, un petit air de musique inventé sur-mesure, pour se calmer.

Les rapports entre Shion et son oncle étaient assez mitigés. D'un coté, elle l'appréciait et de l'autre elle le détestait. Son oncle buvait à longueur de journée et sa personnalité était toute aussi changeante. Il pouvait commencer par être très gentil avec elle pour finir par lui couper les cheveux pendant son sommeil... Oui, en règle général, Shion le détestait.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tepei s'y dirigea. Il était légèrement stressé et bougeait les épaules de manière pas très naturelle. Il ouvrit la porte quand un homme entra sans prévenir suivi de près par trois autres marines. Tepei recula, c'était donc lui le fameux Garp, le héros. Celui qui avait jadis combattu le Seigneur des pirates: Gold Roger.

« - Vous êtes bien Takane Tepei ? Demanda-t il.

- Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ? Hic ! »

Garp le regarda durement. Tepei trembla encore plus. Il venait de hoqueter et cela risquait de lui coûter cher.

« - Est-ce que Fress D. Shion est ici ? C'est votre nièce, non ? Demanda le Vice-Amiral en observant de droite à gauche l'appartement.

- Elle est allée dormir chez une copine. Vous connaissez les jeunes, il n'en rate pas une pour...

- Vous mentez, je l'ai vu dehors dans la rue il y a quelques minutes ! Où est-elle ?! L'interrompit sévèrement Garp. »

Tepei hésita, il réfléchit, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Plusieurs choix lui venait à l'esprit mais aucun ne lui convenait. Soit, il laissait Shion se faire embarquer et donc elle le dénoncerait pour complicité avec des criminels ou soit il ne disait rien et dans ce cas il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau surtout avec le Vice-Amiral juste devant lui.

Garp semblait s'impatienter, les autres marines aussi. Devant la longue réflexion de l'homme, Garp le saisit par le col et lui ordonna violemment de dire où était cachée la petite. Prit par surprise, l'oncle ne répondit toujours pas.

« - Fouillez la maison ! Ordonna Garp à ses hommes. »

Les trois marines exécutèrent les ordres avec précisons. Rien ne leurs échappèrent, ils retrouvèrent ainsi quatre revolvers tous chargés et prêt à être utilisés sous les coussins d'un des canapés. Ils découvrirent, dans les tiroirs d'une commode, des "outils" (ciseaux, tenaille, marteau, couteaux de poche, clous, punaises, scotch... etc.). Un des marines observa le marteau et la tenaille.

Il y avait des taches rouges sèches à certains endroits. Du sang ? Ça en avait tout l'air, du sang séché beurk... à croire que cet homme (en plus d'être violent) n'avait pas idée de nettoyer ses affaires après avoir... hum, disons après s'être "servi" de ses outils. Soudain, l'un des marines s'approcha, gratta la tâche sous le regard dégouté de son collège avant de porter l'étrange ''sang'' à la bouche.

« - Sauce tomate ! S'exclama-t il fièrement. »

Lorsqu'il vu le regard paniqué de son camarade, il se ravisa et retourna à sa tâche.

Le deuxième marine prit délicatement la paire de ciseaux, il y avait deux petits cheveux verts dessus. Il fronça les sourcils, Tepei était blond, dans ce cas, à qui appartenait les cheveux ? À la petite ? Ça en avait tout l'air... Il prit ensuite les clous, ils avaient l'air usés mais sans plus, idem pour les punaises, scotch et tout le reste...

« - Bon, tu vas parler, où est la p'tite? Redemanda Garp.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! Elle est chez une amie !

- Les gars, continuez de fouiller. Fais pas l'innocent, nous avons des preuves qu'elle est ici. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans cet immeuble, de plus, tout le monde sait qu'elle vit ici. Alors, elle est où, la gamine ? »

Tepei ne répondit pas, il fut frappé par la réalité, il n'avait qu'une seule option: la fuite. Il se dégagea vivement (On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est souple.) et parti en direction de la salle de bain, il ouvrit la sortie de secours et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il était en sueur tellement il était inquiet à l'idée de se faire attraper et jeter en prison.

Tout c'était passé très vite. Tepei s'était fait coincer au milieu des escaliers. Les marines le plaquèrent violemment au sol, lui cassant au passage un dent sur le coté gauche et lui passèrent les menottes. Il fut rapidement intercepté et ramené à l'intérieur. Garp s'avança vers lui avec froideur. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour les criminels.

« - Alors ? Où est-elle ? »

Tepei ne répondit pas. Il fit la sourde oreille, Garp donna l'ordre à ses hommes de le conduire à l'intérieur d'un navire (où l'attendaient ses amis pirates, eux aussi interceptés) qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Ce que Tepei ignorait, c'était qu'il allait être jugé puis conduit dans une prison.

Garp, avec l'aide de marines, continuait de fouiller l'appartement. Difficile de croire que depuis environ cinq ans, une enfant se faisait maltraiter ici. En effet, l'appartement était assez clean, la chambre de Tepei était bien rangée et propre. Au fond au milieu, se trouvait un lit double, avec au dessus sur le mur, un tableau représentant un port de pêche au crépuscule. À gauche, un bureau avec des livres et quelques stylos. À droite, une armoire.

La cuisine, elle, était moderne et propre (et en bois) pas besoin de s'attarder dessus. Le salon, lui, l'était beaucoup moins (Shion n'ayant pas eu le temps de nettoyer). Des bouteilles d'alcool vides jonchaient le sol. Le tapis (qui avait l'air ancien et plutôt précieux) était sale à cause des miettes de nourriture qui se trouvaient dessus.

Garp se dirigea ensuite au fond du couloir où une porte se dressait devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre pour enfant. Les murs étaient blancs pâles et le sol était du parquet. Ce qui étonna Garp, c'était le fait qu'il y ai un lit et un matelas posé côte à côte. Le lit était simple, en bois, les draps (à pois bleus sur fond blanc) sans un pli. Le matelas, lui, était petit et les draps étaient moins soigneusement pliés comme si, contrairement au lit, il allait être réutilisé bientôt. Garp en déduisit que c'était là que dormait Shion, il prit dans sa main la petite poupée de chiffon posée contre l'oreiller plat.

Elle était décousue de partout et il lui manquait un oeil. Elle semblait représenter une sorte de princesse avec ses cheveux faits de fils jaunes et sa robe faite d'un tissu rose dont les motifs de fleurs se voyaient à peine à cause de l'usure.

Il y avait un bureau à droite, quelques livres et deux trois stylos dans un pot à crayon traînaient dessus. Des dessins étaient collés aux murs. Sur l'un d'entre eux, Shion avait représenté une petite fille aux cheveux verts qui courait dans l'herbe suivie d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et longs qui cachaient ses yeux.

« - C'est surement la petite. Mais qui est le garçon ? » Pensa Garp.

Garp observait attentivement les autres dessins, sur un autre (qui attira particulièrement l'oeil du marine) on voyait une fille aux cheveux châtains se faire frapper à coup de... brosse à dents ?!

Garp réfléchit, il avait l'intuition que ces dessins n'étaient pas là pour faire joli, ils étaient la clé pour trouver la petite, mais quel était le message ? Il s'attarda sur le dessin représentant une fille se faisant battre par une brosse à dents. À l'arrière plan, Garp remarqua un lit double et un placard ouvert, serait-ce la chambre de Tepei ?

Garp s'y rendit aussitôt, toujours avec le dessin qu'il observait attentivement. Dessus, le placard était ouvert. L'homme ouvrit donc la porte de l'armoire et observa, cela donnait sur le mur blanc. Garp allait abandonner la thèse de la-fille-dans-le-placard quand il remarqua une petite poignée, il la poussa et ne vit... rien tellement c'était noir. Il fit signe à un marine de lui apporter une lampe, ce qu'il fit, il lui ramena une lampe à l'huile. Il fit trois pas dans la petite salle mystère avant de se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Garp se baissa et pointa la lampe devant lui.

Instinctivement, Shion se recroquevilla sur elle même et se cacha les yeux, ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière qui l'aveuglait.

« - Fress D. Shion ? »

* * *

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la voix de son oncle, c'était la voix de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé dans la rue, il était venu jusque ici... Mais où était son oncle ? Était-t il encore à l'intérieur ? Elle ne fit rien, elle se contenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle avait plus que peur, son c?ur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait envie d'exploser.

« - Explose si ça te chantes ! » pensa-t elle.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ton oncle n'est plus ici, nous sommes là pour t'aider, tu peux sortir sans avoir peur. La rassura l'homme. »

Shion ne répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'homme qui lui parlait, peut être qu'il mentait, qu'il venait juste pour l'enlever...

« - Non, je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. »

« - Shion, écoute-moi, je ne te mens pas. Je suis Vice-Amiral dans la Marine, mon nom est Garp. C'est ta maman qui m'envoie, tu n'as rien à craindre. Reprit l'homme avec une voix calme et douce.

- Ma maman? »

Cette phrase échappa à Shion, elle se plaqua d'ailleurs les mains sur la bouche quand elle s'en rendit compte. Garp eu un soupir de soulagement, la petite allait bien. Si elle avait parlé, c'était que la technique de la voix gentille était efficace.

« - Oui, elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. C'est la vérité, je ne te veux pas de mal. Continua-t il. »

Shion hésita. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle repensa à un mot en particulier ''maman''. C'était étrange. Elle ne ressentait rien. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé, ''ne rien ressentir''. En vrai, l'entente de ce simple mot avait provoqué un certain émoi, comme si, tout sa vie, elle avait attendu pour ça.

Elle pouvait rester ici jusqu'à ce que ces hommes partent, même s'ils n'allaient pas quitter les lieux si facilement. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait rien à perdre (et peut être quelque chose à gagner)

« - Que dois-je faire? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, _Hami'_? » « ... » « Qu'est-ce je peux faire ? Y aller ? Hami', je t'en supplie... Réponds- moi ! J'ai besoin de toi... »

Shion sortit lentement de sa cachette, sa curiosité prenait le dessus sur sa peur. Elle savait que cette curiosité était dangereuse et risquait de lui poser beaucoup de problème mais la tentation était trop forte et la jeune fille céda.

Elle rampa jusqu'à l'homme. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une cicatrice au coin de l'oeil gauche. Shion se crispa, elle commençait à reprendre peur mais l'homme lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Shion hésita un moment avant de prendre la main de son interlocuteur.

Elle n'osait même pas le regarder tellement il l'impressionnait et il forçait le respect. Il posa une veste noire sur les épaules de Shion. C'est vrai qu'elle était en T-shirt, et que dans la petite pièce où elle était il ne faisait pas très chaud. Les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches sur East-Blue. Elle l'enfila et remarqua qu'elle était trois fois trop grande pour elle, elle lui arrivait aux genoux.

« - Tu risques d'attraper froid en restant comme ça! Je te l'ai dit je crois, mon nom est Garp, je suis venu pour toi mais sortons d'ici, cet endroit te remplit surement de mauvais souvenirs. Suis-moi. »

Shion ne répondit pas, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais... En fait, cet endroit ne représentait pas que des mauvais souvenirs pour elle mais ça, cet homme l'ignorait surement. Il y avait dans cette maison une atmosphère particulière et familière. Il y avait aussi une odeur de gingembre agréable... Oui, c'était plutôt stupide comme réflexion mais cette maison était plus qu'un lieu de vie pour Shion. C'était son foyer, son _home. _

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le moment de la nostalgie ! Shion se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère avait fait venir un Vice-Amiral, non pas que Shion n'était pas contente de ça mais c'est juste que c'était... étrange. Était-ce réellement du hasard ?

Elle suivit de près Garp. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il était juste impressionnant malgré l'âge qu'il devait avoir. D'ailleurs, il avait quel âge ? Il avait l'air plutôt en forme malgré ses cheveux blancs. Shion le suivait avec une certaine innocence. Elle ne savait pas où il comptait l'emmener, ni pourquoi (à part le fait que sa mère semblait être à l'origine de toute cette histoire), d'une certaine façon elle était faible et sans défense (et surtout naïve). Elle espérait avant tout qu'elle ne faisait pas une énorme erreur en le suivant !

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas de bon ou de mauvais pressentiment. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à penser de quoi que ce soit plus de cinq secondes, tout était embrouillé !

Il se mit à neiger, c'était le début du printemps à East-Blue. Pourtant, l'hiver était encore bien là... Shion se frottait les mains, elles étaient gelées.

« - Où m'emmenez-vous ? Se risqua-t elle de demander avec timidité.

- En sécurité. Répondit Garp, la voix grave. »

Shion ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de lui arriver. C'est quand elle aperçut un navire de la Marine qu'elle s'arrêta et fit un pas en arrière. Son oncle lui avait dit que si un jour, elle voyait un bateau avec le symbole de la ''justice'' elle devait fuir, pas de pourquoi ni de comment, elle devait fuir. Quand son oncle lui avait dit ça, il n'était pas soûl. Il était sobre et en parfaite état de penser. Du coup, Shion l'avait prit au sérieux.

Garp, voyant que Shion n'avançait plus, se retourna et lui tendit la main. Shion l'observa, elle avait envie de désobéir à son oncle, juste une fois pour savoir ce que cela faisait. Elle prit la main de Garp et tout deux se remirent à marcher, la main du Marine réchauffait la sienne. Shion n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de la lâcher, cette sensation était bien trop agréable.

« - Tu veux de l'aide pour monter ? Demanda Garp. »

Shion fit non de la tête et monta à l'intérieur du navire suivie de Garp. Il la conduisit à l'intérieur d'une cabine, elle était plutôt grande, avec un coin salon et un bureau avec tout un tas de paperasse dessus.

« - Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ne fais pas de bêtises, compris?

- Oui. »

Le Vice-Amiral sortit de la cabine. Shion s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre, elle voyait les vagues qui s'abattaient sur la coque du bateau dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle posa une main contre la vitre. Où le destin allait-il encore la mener ? À sa perte ? C'était fort probable (après tout, chaque humain meurt à la fin de sa vie donc quoiqu'elle fasse, Shion allait vers la mort).

« - Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? Se lamenta-t elle. »

Elle s'assit sur l'un des divans, elle avait envie de dormir, toute cette agitation l'avait un peu bousculée et elle n'aimait pas quand il y avait des imprévus. Si seulement Hami' pouvait répondre, ou alors apparaître. Visiblement, elle avait mieux à faire. Shion se sentit glisser, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, sa respiration devint calme et régulière et très lentement elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Shion se sentait bien, elle était au chaud et elle se sentait bercer par le bruit des vagues. Vous savez, ce bruit régulier et paisible... attendez ! Des vagues ?! Shion ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Elle était toujours allongée sur le divan mais cette fois avec une couverture verte foncée posait sur elle. Elle se releva quand quelqu'un l'interpela.

« - Oh ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Garp avec un sourire. »

Shion le dévisagea, il était assis devant le bureau et écrivait quelque chose sur des feuilles de papier. Il lui souriait. Shion ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que ce type n'était pas un bourreau du travail. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais à son avis, suffisamment longtemps. Pourtant, la pile de feuille sur le bureau n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Shion marcha jusque devant le bureau de Garp. Ce dernier lui désigna une chaise, où elle s'assit, et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains, elle posa ses lèvres dessus et commença à boire. Il était sucré avec un arrière goût acide, il n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid, pour Shion, ce thé était délicieux.

« - Tu aimes ça ?

- Oui ! Répondit elle avec un sourire.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure, tu parles et souris, on progresse ! Hum hum, ne fais pas cette tête je plaisantais ! »

Shion était partagée entre l'idée d'aimer Garp ou bien de rester indifférente. Le deuxième choix semblait le mieux mais Shion était trop émotive pour ça. La preuve, elle venait de lui sourire. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire plein de joie, c'était un petit sourire de rien du tout mais ça montrait déjà que Shion était ouverte à la discussion... ce qu'elle préfèrerait éviter, de peur que sa sensibilité lui fasse perdre toute crédibilité auprès du marine.

Shion était assez intelligente mais pas très futée. Elle raisonnait mal surtout quand elle était stressée. Comme maintenant. Le regard insistant de Garp la mettait mal à l'aise. Si l'option "s'enterrer vivant" pouvait être disponible, Shion l'aurait choisi.

Avant ça, elle devait vérifier quelque chose, au sujet de Tepei.

« - Où est mon oncle ? Demanda-t elle, cette fois avec une mine plus inquiète.

- Ah oui, Takane Tepei vient d'être transféré à la grande prison de South-Blue, à partir d'aujourd'hui il ne pourra plus rien te faire. Tu es libre, Shion. »

Ces quatre derniers mots frappèrent la jeune fille en plein cœur, elle posa une main contre celui-ci, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses lèvres tremblaient. _Libre, _ce n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait employé. Elle s'était toujours sentie libre même quand son oncle lui donnait des ordres ou lui faisait du mal. Jamais, son oncle ne lui avait empêché de partir, il lui avait souvent dit que la porte de sortie lui était grande ouverte mais malgré toutes ses souffrances, toute cette haine qu'elle avait pour lui, elle avait toujours refusé de le quitter. Elle était faible, pleurnicharde et naïve mais en même temps réaliste. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps en pleine jungle humaine et c'est pour cela qu'elle était toujours restée auprès de Tepei. De plus, elle savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

Ce n'était pas logique de dire ça de quelqu'un qu'on est sensé détester mais Shion était-elle réellement capable de lui en vouloir ? Non, car ce n'était pas son oncle qu'il fallait blâmé. C'était... non, Shion ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas blâmer qui que ce soit ! Parce qu'elle avait peur de tout ça, peur de finir comme Toto... Peur de s'égarer en cours de route.

« - I-il ne reviendra pas ?! »

Garp hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre, cette fois avec une tête sérieuse qu'il ne prenait que rarement, oui très rarement.

« - Non, c'est terminé. Lui, cet homme que tu as tant haïs, ne reviendra plus. »

Shion éclata en sanglots. Des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues de petite fille, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse ou bien de colère, peut être un mélange des trois ? Après toutes ses années passées à souffrir aux cotés de Takane Tepei, dans un appartement qu'elle considérait, malgré tout comme son foyer, elle était seule. Oui, elle était peut être ''libre'' mais seule. Même si autrefois la seule personne qui l'attendait était ce méchant oncle, il comblait tout de même l'absence de ses parents. Il comblait ce trou de solitude que Shion avait en elle.

Elle pleura longtemps, Garp lui tendit plusieurs fois des mouchoirs et essayait de la calmer. Il la consola comme il put, il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Quand elle cessa de pleurer, Garp lui expliqua comment il avait fait, avec l'aide de marines, pour la retrouver, Shion ne comprenait pas tout. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en plaignait. Elle avait la tête ailleurs. Il lui demanda si elle connaissait les pirates qui étaient d'affaires avec son oncle mais elle disait non à chaque fois.

« - Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tepei n'est pas fou, il ne t'as donné aucun nom, quel dommage!

- Je suis désolée, je ne me suis jamais concentrée sur les affaires de mon oncle. S'excusa-t elle.

- Mais non, c'est pas grave, enfin... Tant pis, comme on dit "on ne peux pas tout avoir le beurre, en l'occurrence ton oncle, et l'argent du beurre, les pirates".

- Quelle drôle de comparaison! S'exclama Shion en rigolant.

- Ha ha, tu trouves ? Ha ha, c'est vrai que c'est idiot ! »

Ce n'était pas des rires sincères, rien n'était sincère. Il s'écoulant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Garp ne mette sur le tapis le sujet que Shion redoutait le plus.

- Maintenant, où vas-tu pouvoir aller?

- ...

Shion ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où aller. Sa famille maternelle ne voulait pas d'elle et son père était un pirate.

« - Je vois, tu n'as personne qui t'attends quelque part. »

Shion ne disait rien. Elle avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, sa gorge se serrait et ses lèvres tremblaient. Pourquoi? Garp n'avait fait que dire la vérité, elle était seule.

_Seule. Seule._

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle était et elle l'admettait alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant mal d'y penser ? Quand on admet sa situation, elle doit moins nous faire souffrir normalement ?

« - Eh bien dans ce cas, je peux toujours t'emmener quelque part ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête. Garp éclata de rire devant l'expression de la petite.

« - Bah oui quoi ! Je vais pas te laisser comme ça dans la nature ! Cet endroit se trouve sur East-Blue, dans un royaume qu'on appelle "le royaume de Goa", aux montagnes Corvo. Mais je te préviens, les gens là-bas sont un peu... étranges mais pas bien méchants ! Alors, tu veux y aller ? »

Shion ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter South-Blue et son climat déréglé ! Mais en même temps, avait-elle le choix ? Non, c'est comme si tout la forçait à partir. Que trouverait-elle là-bas ? Qui rencontrera-t elle ?

À cette pensée, Shion sourit bêtement. Tout était en train de changer et ce n'était que le début...

« Je crois... que c'est la fin du prologue. Qu'en dis-tu, Shion ? »

_Cependant, à ce moment là, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore conscience de son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Car dans l'ombre... quelqu'un tire les ficelles... de cette fable grotesque._

* * *

Hello à nouveau !

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, histoire de dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;D

J'accepte bien sur tous les commentaires, et plus précisément les commentaires constructifs, argumentés et pas juste un "Tr0 b1 lol" (ou même un "nul pff")

(Je pense que ceux qui ont lu le tome 1 de Pandora Hearts reconnaîtront le petit clin d'oeil, avec la dernière phrase)

A bientôt pour la suite ! :3


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontres et soupçons

**Titre :** Sur tes pas

**Auteur** : Cube-chan

**Crédits** : Tout appartient à M'sieur ODA, sans qui l'univers de One Piece n'existerait pas ! Les autres OCs, leurs histoires _et cetera _m'appartiennent...

**Rating** : T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/Drame/Suspense/Amitié/Romance

**Résumé :** "Il y a dix ans, toi et moi étions vraiment amis. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait chez toi, pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de Déesse et de manipulation. Et pourtant, j'ai cru en notre amitié. J'y crois toujours, d'ailleurs."

OCs, pas de Mary-Sue et autres joyeusetés...!

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! YEAH !

Bon, celui-là est loin d'être celui que je préfère, je le trouve même un peu raté, honnêtement *soupir*

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Rencontres et soupçons.**

**Première partie: Calme Innocent.**

Cela faisait trois jours que Shion avait quitté son oncle, trois jours qu'elle et les Marines qui l'accompagnaient, naviguaient. Shion était sortie sur le pont du navire, les Marines étant plutôt gentils avec elle. Malgré tout, elle se méfiait d'eux. Elle ne restait pas souvent dehors, Garp lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait rester tranquille jusqu'à leur arrivée. Elle se massa le haut du crâne. Il frappait plutôt fort !

« - TERRE EN VUE ! Cria un marine à la vigie. »

Le visage de Shion s'illumina. Elle était enfin arrivée. Elle aperçut rapidement un petit village paisible, avec au loin trois, quatre moulins. Les maisons étaient traditionnelles, en bois et en pierre, il se dégageait de ce village une ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse. Le sourire de Shion se fit alors crispé. Ce village avait l'air sympathique mais il lui était totalement inconnu.

Une fois le bateau amarré, Garp expliqua aux Marines qu'il reviendrait d'ici ce soir, ou demain, tout au plus. Le Vice-Amiral et Shion descendirent ensuite et commencèrent à marcher dans l'avenue principale. Quelques villageois saluèrent Garp, salut qu'il leur rendit. Shion se tenait bien sagement à coté du marine. Le terme exact serait qu'elle était collée à lui, telle une sangsue. Elle ne connaissait personne ici, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de personnes agglutinées dans une avenue, en train de la dévisager. Dans le quartier où elle vivait avant, la moitié des gens se murmurant au milieu de la fumée de leur cigare qu'ils étaient les maîtres de l'univers... Heureusement, l'autre moitié était plutôt normale...

« - Ah, Garp. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici cette fois ? Grommela un vieil homme.

- Tiens tiens, monsieur le maire. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, mais pas grâce à toi. Qui est-ce ? »

Il avait rapidement changé de ton. D'abord, il avait été froid, direct puis il s'était très légèrement radouci, dévisageant la fillette. Shion, elle-même, le regardait. Il était assez petit, avec quelques cheveux gris sur son crâne et était vêtu d'une chemise jaune et d'un pantalon rouge. Il faisait tourner sa canne de gauche à droite comme pour se divertir et son visage n'exprimait que la sévérité et les quelques rides qu'il avait sur le haut du front ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère.

« - Oh, cette fille est... »

Shion répliqua alors, se disant que si elle voulait faire bonne impression, il valait mieux commencer par se présenter.

« - Je, je m'appelle Shion. J'ai onze ans et demi et... et je... euh... »

Le maire et le Vice-Amiral parurent hébétés, surtout Garp. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Shion aurait assez de courage pour se présenter à un étranger. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas: Shion alla se cacher derrière Garp immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase. Le maire ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur la petite fille, étant donné tous les phénomènes que Garp leur ramenait, il savait que cette fille là devait, elle aussi, être spéciale.

« - Je suppose que tu viens voir Dadan, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le maire.

- Ouais, je voudrais lui confier Shion. »

L'intéressée releva la tête, comprenant par la même occasion que ce « Dadan » allait être son tuteur. Shion se mit à l'imaginer sous plusieurs angles. Pour elle, le nom de « Dadan » lui évoquait un homme des bois, le genre bourru mais chaleureux avec une énooorme barbe. Il serait aussi du genre à toujours rire pour un rien avec des capacités physiques hors du commun.

…Si ça pouvait être ainsi, cela lui plairait bien, tiens !

* * *

Lorsque Shion arriva devant « Dadan », elle désenchanta très vite.

Dadan était une femme (même si elle ressemble plus à une montagne humaine avec une poitrine et des vêtements), rousse, de grande carrure et qui portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon vert. Apparemment, son nom complet était Curly Dadan et c'était la chef des bandits des montagnes de la Dadan Family. Shion était plus qu'effrayée en la voyant et elle était partie se cacher derrière Garp.

« - G-Garp! Ça alors, pour une surprise c'est une surprise! Déclara Dadan avec un rire jaune. »

Deux hommes arrivèrent derrière la rouquine: un petit avec un turban blanc et une salopette rose à pois violets et un sabre dans le dos et, un grand à la peau mate et une crête rouge sur son crâne chauve. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que leur chef, Shion tremblait de peur. Ils avaient des armes, peut être qu'ils allaient s'en servir contre elle ? Ah non pas ça ! Elle en avait suffisamment bavé ! Elle secoua négativement la tête et se concentra sur ce que disait Garp et Dadan.

« - Stop ! Tu nous veux quoi cette fois ? Demanda la femme avec autorité.

- Ah et bien... »

Il se déplaça vers la gauche permettant ainsi aux bandits de voir Shion qui poussa un gémissement de surprise en les voyant. Garp sourit et désigna Shion de la main.

« - Je te confie cette petite !

- QUOI ?! T'es sérieux ?! Et elle est à qui cette gosse ?!

- Oh, c'est Shion. Elle est très gentille, vous n'aurez pas avoir de problèmes avec elle!

- Tu disais ça pour Ace et Luffy et au final... Grommela-t elle.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Non, aucun problème, vraiment aucun... »

Pendant que Dadan était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux et que les deux hommes cherchaient à la calmer, Shion tira la manche du Vice-Amiral pour attirer son attention. L'homme se retourna et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.

« - Est-ce que je vais rester ici ? Demanda-t elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh oui, c'est le seul endroit que j'ai à te proposer. Ça ne te plaît pas?

- …Les bandits me font peur... Pleurnicha-t elle. »

Garp soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux verts de la petite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce geste d'affection, cela faisait longtemps que plus personnes ne lui avait caressé la tête de cette façon. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait.

« - Tu sais, ils ne sont pas bien méchants et puis ils sont là pour te protéger et s'occuper de toi. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, fais-moi confiance. En plus, il y a d'autres enfants ici, tu ne seras pas seule! Tu te feras vite des amis ! »

Shion baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas douée pour avoir des amis et ça aurait été plus facile pour elle si elle avait été seule. Elle avait toujours préféré la solitude de peur d'être blessée par la suite. Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu ce proverbe qui disait: ''Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné!''. Ce n'était pas faux, Shion n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se faire des amis, il faut dire qu'elle aurait eu du mal à faire le contraire vu qu'elle avait passé ses journées enfermée dans l'appartement de son oncle.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. S'ils t'embêtent, fous-leur une bonne raclée! Insista Garp. »

Shion ne répondit pas, elle avait fait tomber quelques mèches pour cacher ses yeux bien trop humides à son goût. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude du contact d'autres enfants de son âge. En fait, elle avait côtoyé d'autres gamins jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ou six ans. Par la suite, elle dû « s'occuper » de son oncle et ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir jouer dehors.

Non pas que Shion ne savait pas s'exprimer ou communiquer. Oh non, elle pouvait très bien le faire. Elle avait juste peur. Elle-même ne saurait dire de quoi, exactement, mais cette peur inconnue était bien-là.

Garp se redressa et entra dans la cabane des bandits en demandant où étaient Luffy et Ace. Shion hésita quelques secondes puis lentement, elle se décida à entrer à l'intérieur. Elle fit un pas puis deux puis trois _et cetera_... Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda autour d'elle. L'intérieur était plutôt spacieux, entièrement en bois. Au milieu se trouvait une marmite et une cheminée, dans chaque angle de la salle des caisses et autres marchandises étaient entassées. Shion posa un pied sur le sol, les planches craquèrent et la jeune fille sursauta, elle refit un pas et le plancher craqua à nouveau. Shion passa environ dix minutes à faire ça avant d'être appelée par Garp. Il était assis, les jambes croisées et en profitait pour boire un verre de saké. La jeune fille s'approcha en se rongeant l'ongle de son index droit.

« - Je vais partir d'ici une heure, compris ? En attendant, essaye de faire connaissance avec tes nouveaux amis ! Apparemment, il y a un autre enfant qui a rejoint le groupe, son nom est Sabo. Je ne le connais pas spécialement mais je pense que tu pourrais essayer de bien t'entendre avec lui ! D'accord ? Expliqua Garp. »

Shion réfléchit avant de répondre quand elle s'aperçut que le vieil homme était en train de dormir. Elle parut très surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux en observant le Vice-Amiral qui ronflait. Soudain il se réveilla brusquement, faisant sursauter Shion.

« - Hein ?! J'ai raté quelque chose ? Tiens, où suis-je ? C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été absent pendant quelques secondes... »

Shion rigola timidement. Elle sortit pour faire le tour de la propriété. Garp et les bandits se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle, le Marine affichait un air grave et sérieux qui en disait long sur la suite des événements.

« - Bon alors, c'est qui cette gamine ? Demanda Dadan, visiblement excédée par le fait de devoir garder un autre enfant.

- Je vais te le dire mais ça doit rester secret, très secret. J'ai pas mal bataillé avant que le Gouvernement daigne me recevoir. »

Dadan parut un peu plus attentive.

« - Euh... d'accord mais pourquoi ? C'est la fille de qui cette fois ? De Barbe Blanche ? Se moqua-t elle.

- Non. Fress D. Shion, fille de Akina Takane et de Fress D. Even, connu pour être tireur d'élite dans l'équipage de Big Mam, l'une des quatre empereurs qui règnent dans le Nouveau Monde. Énuméra-t il, comme s'il lisait un document vide.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, c'est si grave que ça ?

- Si je te dis la suite, tu me promets de veiller sur elle et de la surveiller très attentivement ?

- … Mouais mouais. C'est bon, t'as gagné, vieux grigous. Lâcha-t elle, visiblement peu emballée à cette idée. »

* * *

Shion avait fait le tour de la demeure des bandits. D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué, elle était entourée par la forêt et heureusement qu'il y avait cette petite clairière sinon Shion ne savait vraiment pas où les bandits auraient pu s'installer. Elle passa sa main dans un drap blanc qui séchait sur un fil en compagnie d'autres vêtements divers et variés. Le drap était doux et chaud, Shion fut alors remplie par un grand sentiment de nostalgie.

_Les draps flottaient au rythme du vent... Le garçon chantait une chanson à sa cadette... Elle était allongée par terre sur le sol froid, elle l'écoutait et le regardait... Ses cheveux longs et noirs qui lui cachaient le visage, sa salopette bleue et sa chemise blanche toute froissée le rendait amical et chaleureux mais pourtant elle pouvait sentir comme un grand vide chez le garçon comme si sa présence était irréelle... _

Shion s'asséna une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisse aller. Bizarrement, elle porta sa main jusqu'au haut de sa tête, là où Garp avait passé sa main il y a quelques minutes. Elle sentait encore les doigts du marine passant dans ses cheveux. Elle lui aurait bien demandé de continuer mais elle était trop impressionnée par les bandits pour oser demander une telle chose. C'était idiot, Shion avait pourtant tellement aimé ce moment... Retour à la réalité. Shion se trouva bien bête à rougir toute seule en touchant le drap blanc. Elle s'était surprise elle-même en pensant à Garp. C'est dommage mais elle aurait vraiment aimé être sa petite-fille et que lui soit son grand-père !

Une branche craqua. Shion se retourna vivement, elle entendit des gens parler. On aurait dit des voix d'enfants. La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas et partit se cacher derrière une caisse en bois qui se trouvait contre le mur. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour apercevoir trois garçons qui marchaient vers la cabane en portant sur leurs épaules un cerf qui devait bien être quatre fois plus gros qu'eux.

Shion était angoissée et en même temps fascinée par les trois garçons. Elle les dévisagea comme des bêtes curieuses. La crainte s'insinua de nouveau en elle.

Le premier avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs ébènes, un pansement sur le nez et des taches de rousseurs en bas des yeux. Il devait avoir à peu de chose près la même taille et le même âge que Shion. Il portait le cerf avec ses deux mains et Shion remarqua qu'il avait une barre en fer dans le dos. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt orange et d'un short gris ainsi que de petites chaussures grises-noires. Le second semblait plus jeune, environ sept ans, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs exactement comme le premier. Il avait une cicatrice semblable à celle de Garp mais cette fois en bas de l'oeil gauche. Il portait un T-shirt bleu et un short rouge. Il avait sur la tête un chapeau de paille (qui le rendra, dix ans plus tard, célèbre). Le troisième devait avoir le même âge que le premier sauf qu'il était diffèrent des deux autres. Il avait des cheveux courts et blonds. Ses yeux était ronds et noirs. Il lui manquait une dent sur le coté. Il portait un pantalon et une veste bleus, un T-shirt et des bottines noirs. Son chapeau était lui aussi noir avec des lunettes et une plume accrochée dessus.

Shion les observa attentivement. Elle était à la fois inquiète et intriguée par ces enfants. Elle les dévisagea avec insistance. Cette instant lui sembla durer une éternité. Ils passèrent sans la remarquer et il sembla à Shion qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à sortir. Lentement, elle se leva et avança timidement en se tenant les mains avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les trois garçons parlaient avec Garp qui se leva brusquement pour frapper le plus petit qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Shion prit peur. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait été victime de mauvais traitements dans le passé, et donc, voir Garp, qu'elle voyait comme un sauveur, cogner sur un petit garçon, raviva en elle une terrible angoisse. Cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus important qu'à la vue des trois jeunots.

Instinctivement, de terribles pensées contradictoires entrèrent en collision dans sa tête. Il y en eut, des retournements de situations, dans son esprit. Peut être qu'il était comme son oncle finalement ? Non c'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il l'avait aidé ! Il l'avait sauvé ! _Eh, oh, t'as fini de faire la conne, un peu ? A ton avis, pourquoi un mec avec autant de médailles sur sa chemise se déplacerait pour toi, heh ? Des enfants battus, il y en a des tonnes, et t'es pas la pire_. _Fallait s'y attendre, ce type est louche, tu le vois bien ? _

Shion avait envie de partir loin d'ici. Elle savait que ces bandits cachaient quelque chose. Elle l'avait pressenti. Maintenant, ses doutes étaient confirmés. Mais pas Garp. Lui, Shion l'avait toujours trouvé gentil. _Bon, eh, c'est bon là, tu vas nous sortir les violons ou quoi ? Sors-toi les doigts du cul ma vieille, parce que sinon, il va t'arriver des bricoles. _Elle avait envie de pleurer et elle ne put retenir ses larmes que pendant... quatre misérables secondes. Elle regrettait tout. Elle regrettait d'être sortie de son trou, elle aurait dû écouter les ordres de son oncle et rester bien sagement où elle était. Mais elle a voulu désobéir et maintenant ça se retournait contre elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder à la curiosité, elle n'était qu'une idiote ! Maintenant c'était bien fait pour elle ! La prochaine fois, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur... Du moins, si il y avait une prochaine fois...

« - Tiens ? C'est qui elle ? Demanda le petit au Chapeau de Paille qui se massait encore la tête. »

Shion releva la tête, désormais tout le monde l'observait, elle se sentit bête et tout son corps se crispa.

« - Ah, Luffy, Ace et... Sabo ? Oui alors, je vous présente Shion et à partir de maintenant elle va vivre avec vous. Tu peux t'approcher si tu veux. Déclara le Marine. »

Non, Shion n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher. Elle releva la tête pour observer l'homme. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle avait cru en lui. Mais plus maintenant. Elle partit en courant sans pouvoir contenir ses larmes. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent.

« - C'est moi ou elle pleurait ? Demanda le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs.

- J'ai pensé la même chose. Peut être qu'elle s'est fait mal. Répondit le blond.

- Ou alors elle avait faim ! S'exclama le petit. »

Garp soupira. En temps normal, il aurait été la chercher mais... elle était libre cette gamine bon sang ! Elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aura qu'à rentrer quand elle aura faim et puis c'est tout.

* * *

Shion n'est toujours pas rentrée mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner les bandits et Garp qui se soûlaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. D'ailleurs Garp avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il devrait déjà être parti depuis longtemps... Les trois garçons, eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de se lever en effet, après s'être fait tabasser par Garp (_: Quoi ?! Vous voulez encore être pirate, fichus garnements !_) leur corps était couvert de bleus et les pauvres gémissaient à chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire un mouvement.

Dans la forêt, Shion s'était assise au pied d'un arbre. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû aller aussi loin maintenant elle s'était perdue. Quelle poisse! La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas peur.

...

OK, Elle avait très peur.

Elle observa les alentours, la nuit était sombre et Shion ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Elle avait froid, faim et soif !

Shion s'était toujours demandée où sa vie allait se terminer. Elle s'était imaginée pleins de situations possibles. Mais sûrement pas celle là. Elle soupira, parce qu'en plus, ça risquait d'être une mort lente.

Le lendemain matin, Sabo et Ace se levèrent les premiers. Voyant que Luffy dormait à point fermé, ils partirent sans lui pour la forêt avec l'intention de ramener de la viande pour le petit déjeuner. Ils marchèrent un peu en discutant de choses diverses. L'aube était encore là quand ils trouvèrent leurs prises. Deux ours blancs, les deux enfants se mirent d'accord, c'était un chacun. Ace fut le premier à attaquer. Il sauta sur sa cible qui recula et prit la fuite.

« - Eh ! Reviens-ici ! Hurla-t il. »

Le garçon courut après sa proie, qui avait détalé plus vite qu'un lapin. Sabo cria à Ace de rester ici mais le garçon était déjà loin. Sabo se débrouilla comme il put pour achever sa cible avant de partir à la poursuite de son frère de cœur. Le problème était qu'il ignorait où il était parti. Il le chercha pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'approcha lentement, c'était une fille, une fille de son âge qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de la veille. Et si c'était elle ? Elle était allongée sur l'herbe, la tête posée contre une racine d'arbre. Le garçon lui toucha le front, elle était glacée. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder avant de se rendre compte qu'observer une fille pendant son sommeil, surtout avec la façon dont il la dévisageait, n'était pas quelque chose de très courtois. Il la secoua légèrement en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et resta quelques secondes à regarder son interlocuteur.

Et une gifle pour Sabo, une.

Le garçon se frotta la joue, c'est qu'elle lui avait fait mal en plus cette petite... Shion, elle, avait la main posée sur sa poitrine et elle s'était recroquevillée tout en dévisageant le garçon. Elle rougissait de honte, de froid aussi et puis surtout, de surprise.

« - Non mais ça va pas ?! Gronda-t elle. Vous savez que ça ne se fait pas de... de... d'observer les filles quand elles dorment !

- Et ça ne se fait pas non plus de frapper les gens, ni de dormir dehors ! »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Elle se remémora certains événements de la veille. Elle se sentit encore plus idiote et gênée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« - Dé-désolée, je vous pris de m'excuser, je...

- Ouais ouais, pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Je m'appelle Sabo et toi ?

- Shion. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je... hum... Hier, je suis partie et je me suis perdue... Je suis vraiment...

- Ah bon ? C'est pas de chance... Dit le garçon avec un certain ennui. »

Shion cessa ses questions. Elle regarda le jeune garçon, il tenait dans sa main une barre en fer et en le voyant l'agiter la petite fille prit peur et poussa un hoquet de terreur.

« - Euh ! T-tout va bien ? S'empressa de demander Sabo. »

Shion se calma lentement. Elle inspira et expira profondément. Quand tout redevint calme et paisible dans son esprit, elle se sentit vraiment stupide.

« - …Il y a eu un malentendu ! Je, je, je... »

Elle chercha en vain une quelconque excuse.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était toujours assise par terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais une forte douleur à la jambe gauche lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes et c'était plutôt désagréable ! Au moins, la prochaine fois elle ne dormira pas dehors ! Sabo s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. La jeune fille lui expliqua son problème et le garçon lui proposa de la porter jusqu'à la maison des bandits, il reviendrait chercher Ace et sa proie plus tard. Shion hésita mais elle refusa. Elle se releva péniblement et Sabo lui proposa de la raccompagner chez les bandits. Elle réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. Ils marchèrent un peu.

Shion se sentait bien, ce garçon était plutôt gentil au final. Ce garçon lui était familier, bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il dégageait une aura chaleureuse et en même temps assez secrète que Shion avait déjà senti auparavant. Elle se risqua à lui parler.

« - Vous savez, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

- Ah oui, qui ça ?

- Mon cousin. »

Il eut un grand silence. Jusqu'à ce que Sabo se racle la gorge.

« - Alors, tu as de la famille ?

- Oui. En quelque sorte. Avant d'arriver ici, je vivais chez mon oncle, vous savez.

- Ah bon. C'est le vieux Garp qui t'as ramené, pas vrai ? Ton cousin, là, euh, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Il s'appelle Elliot, il doit avoir environ treize ans et... Il a fugué il y a deux ans. La police l'a recherché, bien sur, mais on a retrouvé aucunes traces... »

Shion hésita. Non, elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à un inconnu comme ça ! Non mais franchement à quoi elle pensait ! Elle avait déjà fait bien trop d'erreurs en lui parlant d'Elliot, elle devait s'arrêter là immédiatement. Et puis, pourquoi cela intéressait-il autant le garçon ? Il n'avait rien à y gagner alors pourquoi ?

Sabo reprit sa route normalement, les deux enfants ne se posèrent plus aucune question durant le trajet. Déjà, c'était parce que Shion venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussi à parler normalement à un étranger et donc elle était encore en émoi total. Quant à Sabo, parce qu'il n'avait rien de bien constructif à dire et qu'il se sentit gêné d'avoir soulever sans le vouloir quelque chose de potentiellement douloureux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière, Sabo fut surpris de voir qu'Ace était là (il avait ramené les deux ours) et Shion aperçut Garp, elle déglutit puis s'avança suivi par Sabo. La jeune fille semblait bien décidé à lui dire la vérité en face malgré sa peur et son angoisse qui ne firent qu'augmenter quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Vice-Amiral.

« - Ah te voilà enfin ! Ah je savais que tu étais une fille forte ! Tu as réussi à survivre une nuit dans la forêt ! Tu deviendras une excellente marine ! La prochaine fois, je te laisserai dedans pendant une semaine! Pendant mon absence toi et les garçons vous allez vous entraîner durement pour devenir les meilleurs des Marines existants ! Déclara Garp le sourire aux lèvres. »

Shion réfléchit quelques minutes et se lança, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

« - Hors de questions surtout si ça vous rends heureux. Articula-t elle.

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ? »

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle se demandait vraiment si elle aurait les tripes de tout dire...

« - Je... Je deviendrais jamais une Marine ! Vous êtes méchant ! Je vous déteste, je vous déteste ! Pire que mon oncle même ! Je vous ai vu hier, frapper ce garçon ! (elle désigna Luffy).

- Ah oui, c'est comme ça que tu le prends sale gosse... Répondit froidement Garp en craquant ses doigts. »

Le marine frappa Shion sur la tête puis en plein visage malgré les gémissements de la jeune fille.

« - Alors pour ta gouverne, sache que j'éduque mon petit-fils comme bon me semble ! Ensuite, comment oses-tu me comparer au sombre crétin qu'est ton oncle ?! Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie en te ramenant ici ! Alors fais au moins un effort de ton coté ! Non mais, ton séjour dans la forêt t'est monté à la tête ou quoi ? Tu deviendras Marine un point c'est tout ! »

Une fois qu'il eu terminé sa leçon de vie avec Shion, il partit en direction de Fushia en saluant les bandits et les réactions furent diverses et variés:

« - Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?! Il va nous en coller combien sous les bras! Déjà le fils du diable après le gosse élastique et maintenant une gamine ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ?!

- Allons allons, chef. Ne dites pas ça...

- Ouah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Il est enfin parti ce vieux croulant !

- Ace ! Il faut qu'on s'entraîne dur ! On est pas encore assez fort pour résister aux coups de Papy !

- Eh bien quelle agitation ! »

Shion se releva. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, c'était étrange. Elle toucha sa lèvre avec sa main, elle saignait.

« -…Je me suis encore fait frapper...

- Merci de t'être opposée au vieux ! Dit le petit garçon au chapeau de paille »

Il tira Shion de sa rêverie. Elle observa l'enfant puis elle lui demanda s'il était bien le petit-fils de Garp, l'enfant répondit que oui et Ace et Sabo étaient ses frères. Il continua de parler quand Dadan les appela tout les deux. Le garçon et Shion rentrèrent quand il se retourna.

« - C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'est Luffy ! »

Shion l'observa pendant longtemps, cette scène lui sembla durer tellement longtemps. Elle voyait l'enfant lui sourire simplement et pourtant, ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_« Moi, c'est Luffy... Ton nom... Moi... C'est quoi ton nom... Moi, c'est Luffy... Luffy...Luffy... » _

Elle lui répondit à son tour avec son plus beau sourire et sa plus belle expression du visage.

« - Je m'appelle Shion !

- Shion ? C'est cool comme nom ! J'espère qu'on sera ami ! Tu veux bien ?

- …Pourquoi pas, Luffy ! »

* * *

_« J'ai compris le message, maintenant... »_

* * *

Bon, beh, voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre :3


End file.
